(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a back-washable filter for use in petrochemical processes involving corrosive high temperature liquid or gas streams with high concentrations of solids wherein the filter requires frequent backwashing.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,842 (“the Bortnik patent”), which is incorporated herein by this reference, discloses a fluid filter element having a pleated filter media with spaced apart pleats, an external filter media surface comprising the external peaks of the pleats, and a flexible foam filter media sleeve in contact with and extending between the pleats of the peaks of the external filter media surface. The filter media sleeve maintains the spacing between the external peaks of the pleats of the pleated filter media. The pleated filter media is for fluid applications and includes fragile material media layers between wire meshes, but the patent states that the number of media layers is “typically from 1-10 layers” (Column 3, lines 64-65). The Bortnik patent does not disclose means for preventing the expansion of the pleated filter media radially against the filter media sleeve during a backwash cycle, does not disclose means for sealing between the pleats and the ends of the filter, does not disclose using only a single layer of pleated woven-wire as a filter media, and discloses no a) optimal number of pleats to the circumference of the cylinder, b) optimal radial depth of each pleat, and c) optimal axial length of the pleats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,670 (the “Tracey” patent), which is incorporated herein by this reference, discloses a compressible non-asbestos high-temperature sheet material usable for gaskets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,278 (the “Salem” patent), which is incorporated herein by this reference, discloses a filter used in a process vessel in a nuclear power generating plant; that is, a filter and a method for separating charged particles from a liquid stream. U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,369 (the “Taub” patent), which is incorporated herein by this reference, discloses a fluted filter media for a fiber bed mist eliminator, including “a layer of fluted filter media 48 and a support structure. The support structure preferably includes an inner cage 50, and an outer cage 52.” U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,256 (the “Nguyen” patent), which is incorporated herein by this reference, discloses a plastic molded center tube assembly.
Most of the existing reusable back-washable filters are offered in small diameters with limited surface areas. Thus a user must install large quantities of such filters in a single pressure vessel, in order to accommodate the high flow rates and heavy contaminant loadings associated with industrial process streams. Due to the material composition and design structure of most of such filters, the flow rates of known liquids and gases through those filters are low in relation to their surface area. Available gasket materials for sealing the filters are limited because the gaskets must survive high temperatures and corrosive chemicals. Most back-washable filters contain multiple filter elements, as in the Bortnik patent. Such multi-filter element filters suffer from at least two major deficiencies: 1) a limited surface area of the cylindrical designs which restrict flow in both the filtrate and backwash cycles, and 2) the backwash cycle is less efficient because the close proximity of filter elements in a multi-element filter results in the back-flushed contaminant collecting on the adjacent filter elements, and thereby increasing the backwash cycle time.
In light of the foregoing, a need remains for a reusable back-washable filter for use in petrochemical processes involving corrosive high temperature liquid or gas streams with high concentrations of solids wherein the filter requires frequent backwashing. More particularly, a need still remains for a reusable back-washable filter having a) means to keep the filter from radially expanding during a backwash cycle, b) means for sealing between the pleats and the ends of the cylinder containing the pleated woven-wire, c) optimized number of pleats to the circumference of the cylinder, d) optimized radial depth of each pleat, and e) optimized axial length of the pleats.